


The Game

by Mieudiary



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, it will get spicier eventually, ooh boi it's porn, with plot LOL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2020-12-22 06:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieudiary/pseuds/Mieudiary
Summary: A lot of thoughts jammed into Blue’s mind at once, when he found out who was his grandfather's visitor at the lab.It had been ten years ever since. Ten years since Blue swallowed the most bitter taste of defeat. Ten years since Blue had realized that no matter what he does, it will amount to nothing. Ten years ever since he lost someone important, no. Everyone lost someone important.Red.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my friend Hana who had provided me a very nice Red's perspective. I hope you enjoy the smut <3

“Pika pika!”

Pikachu hopped off Red’s shoulders excitedly. After years of being on a mountain, and then years of traveling to foreign lands, they were finally home. Pikachu went running to the flower garden in front of Red’s house, seeing the flowers had bloomed so beautifully. He looked around, examining. Yes, Red knew what he was thinking, home didn’t change a bit. It was nice. It was home.

Red went to his childhood house first. His mother, Masami, was positively surprised to see her son healthy and well. Hugging him for a solid 10 minutes to express all the years she missed her only son. Red didn’t mind. Red missed her as well. 

The news of his return spread through the wind. It wasn’t long after that, Oak asked Red to pay a visit. 

“W-Woah, look how much you’ve grown!” Oak examined him. He calculated in his head; Red’s height has significantly changed, his eyebrows were 2 times thicker as his hair, he developed strong muscles, and his eyes were sharp, all results from his training. Red did well, he thought.    
  
“The last time I saw you, you were just my chest level. Now, you’re even taller than me!” He laughed, praising Red with compliments Red didn’t need. But Red listened anyway, just nodding his response. “I know this is too soon, but actually, a relative of mine sent me an email. He invited you, the Kanto Champion, to somewhere special!” He chuckled. “Well, he actually invited another person too and that-”

Suddenly the front door flew open. Oak and Red both turned around to see what entered. 

“-is my grandson.”

Blue stood there unceremoniously, Eevee peeked her head from his shoulder bag. It looked like Blue had just come back from a trip himself, his eyes scanned over the familiar lab and stopped at Red with wide eyes. No amount of change could prevent him from recognizing his sole rival. Blue had grown up a lot himself, he was taller. The lanky kid now had a broader shoulder, firm yet still oozing with confidence body stance. His Adam apple bobbed lightly when Blue flexed his refined jawline in disdain, held back a wave of anger bubbled up inside. His hair was still tamed with gel, less messy compared from what Red remembered 10 years old, but still the same old style with his brown hair bang covered his right eye just so slightly.

Eevee didn’t seem to realize who Red was until Blue stepped inside, she took a sniff of somewhat familiar scent in the air, looking at Red curiously. Her ears perked up when she saw Pikachu on the man’s shoulder, she mewled in uncertainty. Blue glanced down and shook his bag slightly, Eevee flinched and snuggled back inside.

“Bonjour.” He finally said, no mocking salute was made, his voice was flat “ I see you’re busy welcoming back the dead came alive, Gramps. No wonder I never see you at the airport when I came back.” Blue shrugged with a smirk. 

“Ah, come on now…” What was his name again? Oh right. “Come on now, Blue. I told you I apologized. I just got busy helping  _ you  _ prepare the paperwork for  _ your _ new job. Show some respect, will you?” Professor Oak sighed lightly, trying to keep a tired smile and looked at Red as if telling him ‘This is what I had to deal with every day.’ 

Red didn’t say much, once he found out that it was Blue, he just turned back to look at the Professor. The scars from their previous adventure haven’t fully healed, and the fact that Blue was the one who sent the Gold kid to battle him made him feel angry and confused. He thought Blue just wanted to see him get defeated. Well, yeah, he got his wish. He bets that Blue is very happy now to know that his rival was defeated by another trainer. 

Pikachu couldn’t say much either. The air was so tense that he tried his best not to squeaked. 

“Sit here Blue. You came just in time.” He pulled a chair for his grandson. “So, okay, as I was saying. I recently got an email from my cousin, from Alola.” He took out a remote and turned on the huge screen behind him, stepping aside to show a picture of a map that Red assumed was the Alola region. “Alola is a pretty laidback region. They don’t have any gyms, any competitions, or even any tournaments. Until now.” He clicked to the next slide, revealing some details about this Battle Tree. “This year, they got their very own Pokemon Championship, and they just recently announced their new Pokemon Champion. The trainers and professors there wanted to motivate more of these activities, so they decided to introduce a new system; Battle Tree.”

Blue sat on the chair, his body position was away from Red, he didn’t particularly focus on Oak’s presentation slides either since he had received the invitation email himself. His Gramps would spend extra efforts to give Red the information he needed. Which was ironic because Blue knew Red was far from stupid, ever since Red was a kid he was slow with social cues but other than that, he learned everything quickly, especially Pokemon related things. What he didn’t understand was that:

“ So I get it that they were fairly new to this and wanted to use the Champions from other regions as the Host for the Battle Tree. And that’s how I came in, however,” Blue crossed his arms, turned to look at Red “ Why is he here? How did you even find him anyways?” 

Red only glanced, his fingers playing with Pikachu’s hand who sat on his lap, to ease his feelings. 

“You just can’t let me finish, can you Blue?” He sighed once again, turning off the screen and stood between them. “Kukui just recently informed me this; they decide they don’t want to simply hire you as a host. But they are inviting you to be the main leader of the Battle Tree. Both you and Red.” He had his hands behind his back. “They crowned you both as Battle Legends, so it’s important that Red is here as well. As for how I found him… well… he just recently came home. Really, just in time.”

That made Red widen his eyes under the worn cap he wore. He felt like fate twisted him around the minute he felt homesick. Perhaps it was better if he never returned after all. 

Blue’s handgrip on his own arm tightened. What’s with that? He just came down on the mountain one day, and his Gramps would be up and invited Red to Battle Tree right away? What’s with that really? Fate? That’s bullshit. Blue detested, he worked so hard, he spent time to go research trips and ran his Gym at the same time. He juggled so hard in order to be acknowledged, to be worthy enough to get attention from foreign countries. But Red, Red disappeared for 10 years, and he just turned up and suddenly opportunities flaunted under his feet. Life ain’t fair. That’s just bullshit how his Gramps would dote Red right the moment he came back after people thought he was dead. And Blue was here all the time. To think he would be crowned as equal with Red, that made Blue boiled.

“ So he came back unannounced and you just invite him to the best feast. I got it.” Blue scoffed, slowly stood up. “ Whatever. A job is a job, I just have to go to Alola and take it from there, right? I should go back to prepare for my flight.” It’s not like he had to partner with Red, they were simply gonna be on the same project, right? He could live with that. 

Professor Oak wanted to stop Blue, but watching him already working up, perhaps it’s better not. His grandson looked like he was ready to punch someone. “Alright. If you need any help Blue, you can contact me.” He sighed lightly, focusing on Red next. 

“What Blue said is right, Red. You need to prepare yourself to go to Alola. Your flight will be tomorrow. It’s sponsored by the researchers there, so no money wasted.” He handed them both the plane tickets and all the necessary documents. Red accepted them, skimming through them very quickly. Everything was happening so fast that it felt overwhelming, but he didn’t show it. “I know you two have your differences but… try to work together, will you?” 

Ugh, does this mean they will take the same flight? Much less their seats would be next to each other, that’s just fucking great. But it was always Blue against the world.

“Eh. Only if he can cooperate.” Blue shoot Red a look never expected a response from the other. Red had not said anything ever since they were here, Blue did not think Prof.Oak had any luck prying words out from him either. Not that he cared, he knew Red hated him, for whatever reason Red decided to come down from his fucking mountain, Red probably loathed the moment he was being here with Blue. “Who knows maybe tomorrow there will be only me be getting on the plane. Just saying, you never know if someone just decided to disappear again.” 

That made Red gripped his fist quietly. There it is, there’s the insult. He thought Blue would have changed with age over the years, but it seemed he was still the same. Not wanting to hear it longer, he pulled down his cap, nodding to the professor before he stood up, turning around and walked out of the lab first. He wanted to be the one leaving first before Blue. He needed this. 

Professor Oak sighed. “Blue.” He said short. “You know he’s different. And I know, you think I don’t pay enough attention to you, but I do. Now please, can you just make up with him? Be the bigger man?” 

Blue’s eyes shot wide at his grandfather, that’s not fair. It’s not fair how his grandfather would mention about their underlying issue, not fair how he pointed out Blue was being a selfish prick who couldn’t have enough of his grandfather’s attention. Unfair how Red was special and he was not. Be the bigger man, on what ground? They were not friends, were they even rival anymore?

“ Whatever.” He said instead, turned his heels “ Smell ya later, Gramps.” And he left the lab on his fasten feet, his hand clutched on the shoulder bag tightly. His walk turned more into a run once he was out of Oak’s intern’s sight so that he could catch up to the back of Red.

“Hey!” Blue called Red to a halt, “ I said hey, are you deaf now?” 

Red walked only a few steps before he was forced to stop, turning around to see Blue walking behind him. Pikachu was walking on two, just watching them. The trainer pulled down his cap, hiding his expression. What could he want now? 

“Let me make this easier for you.” That’s right, Blue just has to shove it all in. He already knew what his grandfather wanted from him by being a bigger man and what’s not speech. “ We don’t have to fight with each other, we’re all grown up now. If you have any questions, I will answer. It must be tough to get back into the civilization for so long, right?” Blue smiled with his shit-eating grin. He just had to babysit this one, even if it was someone who was dead then alive, whatever, no big deal. 

“ Alola is a tropical island, it is totally opposite with Mt.Silver. So if you need help preparing for your trip, I will lend you a hand.” 

Red lifted his cap a bit, unconsciously staring at Blue. Did he hear right? Did he just hear Blue offering his help in preparing for this sudden trip to Alola? Or is this another one of his sarcasm that Red was missing? 

...But as much as Red wanted to decline, Blue was right. It is hard for him. He knew nothing about flying with planes, conversing, and also traveling to a whole new region far away from Kanto. He had only been traveling with his Charizard, and they didn’t need to talk much. But this. This trip. This Battle Tree. Red imagined it’s going to be one hell of a hassle. 

So Red nodded in agreement. He’s sure this is hard for Blue too. 

Blue’s eyes faded slightly after seeing Red’s nod, he doesn’t know if what he said got into Red or it was just because Red was desperate. Or perhaps Red wanted this to be over with, well he does too, so it doesn’t matter either way.

“ Good. Then let’s go back to your house, I should give your mother a greeting.” Blue shrugged and walked ahead. Their neighborhood was small, through all these years, Red’s mother would take care of Blue from time to time. After Red’s disappearance, Blue had a hard time facing the woman, at least once he had the Viridian Gym as an excuse to not go back to Pallet Town. Whenever he had to pay his Gramps a visit, Masami would always invite him over for dinner, with Daisy if she wasn’t busy. Blue would reject most of the invitations, claimed he had to rush back and shoved whatever gift he prepared to Masami’s hands and left as soon as he could.

This time around was a bit different, he had to stay around because he agreed to help Red to prepare his luggage. 

Red walked back with Blue, with the journey back to his house being a quietly awkward one. Red didn’t really mind, he couldn’t really speak to Blue. What would they talk about? 

He glanced over to Blue secretly, the man had physically grown. He looked far more matured, although apparently Red has grown the be the taller one among the two. Red remembered how Blue was always taller than him, farther than him, smarter than him in any way. It was weird to see him in another point of view.

When they reached the house, the greeting Blue exchanged with Red’s mother was somewhat awkward. Masami greeted Blue like an old friend, like her second child that she missed. She noted how Blue looked so different (much like Oak) compared to the last time she saw him and was weirded out at first when Blue told him that he was here to help Red.

“Oh, you are going to help Red with his luggage?” Masami seemed surprised, almost skeptical. Who could blame her since he and Red had been rivals ten years ago? And their wounds still ran deep as ever. Ah, she was happy about it anyway, luckily.  The more guilt-filled Blue the longer he spent with the mother of the man whom Blue had belittled every chance he got.  She would be disappointed in Blue if she knew, that’s for sure.

Eevee stirred in the bag ever since she heard Masami’s voice, and Blue let her out to play with Pikachu under Masami's watch.  When she smiled and let Red send Blue to his room, Blue sighed in relief. Not for long though, when Blue stepped in Red’s old room, the wave of nostalgia washed over him. 

Blue wanted to cry. He wanted to leave this place before engulfed himself in guilt and shame.

But instead, he walked inside, hummed in fake amusement that nothing had really changed. He did notice a few things he didn’t notice before when he was a kid. Like how small the bed was (it probably barely fit Red since he was so much taller now), the books on the shelf were stock full with Pokemon books. The old N69 gathered dust at the bottom of the shelf instead of laying on the floor. Red’s mother must have come in and cleaned this room from time to time.

“ I assumed you bought new clothes once you came home?” Blue said, he thought Red’s mother would buy them for Red at least. He still doesn’t know how fare Red does with public shopping. He went to sit on the tiny bed, this room was full of Red’s scent and their childhood memories, he shifted in light discomfort at that thought.“ Let’s go over what you should bring. I recommend something light and airy, it’s going to be hot in Alola. Maybe shorts and sleeveless shirts.” 

Red sat down on the floor, in front of the TV where he used to sat and play his games. Now, the console was even out of order, kept only for displays. Red isn’t good with changes, and he isn’t good at throwing stuff away, so he was glad his mother never changed anything.

Red pulled out a drawer, revealing brand new clothes inside there. However, most clothes don’t match Blue’s descriptions. They were just plain T-shirts and jeans because those are what Red comfortable with. He took one of the shirts out, with the label 96 in the middle, showing it to Blue. Perhaps this will do? 

Blue raised eyebrows at the drawer of clothes that Red revealed, it was all red for the top pieces. Something did not change at all. “Uh.” Blue took a look at Red’s new tacky shirt. Well, it certainly wasn’t the worst in the bunch. “ Sure.” 

Blue shrugged and came over, rummaged through the drawer. Red’s fashion taste clashed with Blue, but at least, he could pick what should be functional. So some of the short-sleeved t-shirts were folded out, then jeans that were ripped. Of course, underwear but Blue gonna let Red handle that himself.

“ Those should do. Make sure to pack a water bottle with you. Sun lotion, towels, tissues, your bathroom utilities.” Blue thought carefully about what he would usually bring when travel “ Don’t forget your Pokeballs and the PokeDex. Do you have a phone?” 

He raised an eyebrow at Red, he wasn’t sure if Red still had his old team with him, or if he had all the devices with him. Pikachu was still here at least, that yellow rat had been eyeing on Blue in cautious for some time.  The longer he was with Blue, the more he felt awkward seeing Blue so serious about helping him out. Perhaps he did change after all. Red rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of what to feel about this particular information. 

He also shook his head at Blue’s last question. He had only been home for a few days. Red hasn’t managed to get himself a phone yet. Plus, he spent 10 years without it and survived, so he was pretty sure he can survive 10 years without it. 

Blue sighed, well that’s just great. He had his latest tech Xtransreceiver from the trip to Kalos, he expected Red wouldn’t have any kind of phone since he was gone before the technology advanced. He was sure his Gramps would prepare Red with new tech but he guessed the old man must have forgotten about it. Just like back then when they were 10 and he forgot to give them the PokeDex until they made the second detour. Seriously. 

“Well, that’s fine, I will see what I can do tomorrow,”  Blue said in final after folded everything neatly. They were in such a rush. Blue was still tired from his last flight back from Kalos, he rubbed between his eyebrows, and joined to sit down on the carpet floor with Red.

Blue didn’t seem to want to leave just yet, and Red didn’t say anything regarding it. So they were just sitting on the floor without words, like the old days. Red wasn’t sure if that was a good thing.

It gave them time to stare at each other. Unlike back in the lab, without Prof. Oak eyes, Blue was more relaxed, still, guard up around Red but less of a fake tone. 

Staring was sort of a Red’s thing, not a Blue’s thing, but this time they both shared the stare anywhere but at their eyes. Red wondered if Blue was trying to find something on his body. They both had grown physically, so Red guessed he was staring at Blue’s slim body too, just curiosity really. Red wouldn’t say anything from his thoughts.

And Blue would always be the one to break the silence.

“ Do you want to play a game?”

Red blinked, confused and his eyes glanced over the old N64. Blue chuckled and shook his head.

“Nah, not that.” And Blue licked his dry lip, which meant he was reluctant, Blue’s reluctant usually meant troubles. But Red found himself eyed along Blue’s tongue.

“Let’s play a game; Who pulled out first, lose.” Reading Red’s confused look, Blue leaned over, close to Red’s face. 

Red’s personal space was invaded very sudden when Blue’s lips pressed against his lips. It was strange and foreign, his heart made a flip and Red pushed Blue away, staring.

1-0

Blue smirked at the flustered Red, but his cheeks were warm. Blue wasn’t sure what he was doing anymore. The longer he stayed in this room, the heavier his chest felt. He should have left sooner, but Blue was also scared, scared that once he’d left, Red won’t be here anymore.

Right now Red was here in this very room, like ten years ago.

It was almost as if everything had returned back to where it was supposed to be. Except that it hadn’t, Red had changed, Blue had changed. Just their bodies were here.

Blue thought himself was pathetic to cling on something similar to the past. He hated himself even more.

“Heh, my win then,” Blue said and leaned away, hoped to brush off his own misery deed right then. But Red frowned. The next second, Blue found himself trapped between Red’s firm arms and the bed frame behind his back. 

Red’s lips took Blue’s in and tight, it was clumsier as their teeth knocking lightly. But Red refused to pull out this time, the game still went on. Blue’s eyes widened and slowly closed down.

Red felt weird, he didn’t really know the difference between a forehead kiss his mother gave him before bed, and the kiss on the lips with Blue. He felt this kiss was strange, somewhat gross and yet he didn’t really want to let go. He smelled something different which he learned was Blue’s scent, sweet and fresh. 

Blue’s jaw flexed slowly, almost pulled out but placed back again, fixed their lips like a puzzle piece and Red found it pleasant. Red mimicked the movements and he could feel Blue stirred slightly under him. They kept at it for a long while, repeated their lips movements until something wet found a way into Red’s mouth. 

Red flinched when he realized Blue pressed his tongue along Red’s lips. But Red didn’t pull out this time, determined to win the game. He let Blue did the little thing with his tongue, and slowly mimicked it. Red was a fast learner.

Blue stirred more this time, their tongues met and Red felt a hot shiver ran down his spine. It should feel uncomfortable and gross, but Red didn’t find either of those. Just Blue’s taste and warmth. He pressed in, a bit harder to map inside Blue’s mouth. Blue gasped out a moan.

1-1

Red didn’t aware of how warm his cheeks were until they stopped to breathe. Blue looked ravished, his head laid back on the mattress, the plum lips red from their kiss were apart, panting for air. The blush had run all the way to the tips of his ears, his long eyelashes were heavy, caressing his soft cheeks. 

The sight had coiled something inside Red. Blue looked beautiful and vulnerable. No more of his cocky smirk and hateful taunt, only sweet scent and those pink lips glistening with saliva.

“We need a tie-breaker.” Blue breathed with a smirk, but it was weak, so was his voice. Red’s eyes were on him, unsure what was happening, because it felt wrong, yet he wanted something more so he nodded.

Like a daze, Red blinked when Blue slipped out and hoisted himself up on Red’s kid bed. 

“It is uncomfortable on the floor.” Red had to agree, his knees were hurting from kneeling too long. So he joined Blue on the bed.

Blue stood out foreign in Red’s familiar bed corner. Everything looked the same, except Blue was here. Something about that sight made Red wanted to grind Blue in, mend him with everything else so that Blue wouldn’t stand out anymore. So that Blue could be a part of his world again.

That couldn’t be it, could it? Red refused that thought, he refused to let Blue in his world. Because Blue had stepped out of it ten years ago when Blue decided to end their friendship.

And yet here he was, dove another kiss on those soft lips, with tongues and drool. Blue pressed against his pillow, he was on his bed, melting. 

This time, Blue’s hands were placed on Red’s chest and roaming slowly within the kiss. Red thought it was a dirty trick to make Red pull out sooner because it felt tingly wherever Blue’s fingers touched. Red had learned the best way to do it is copy Blue and beat him in his own game.

Blue’s body was softer than he expected, his fingers sunk in that slender flesh, dragged Blue’s black shirt astray as he moved his hands. Red could almost touch Blue’s heartbeats, so he dragged further and Blue jolted when Red’s hand brushed over his nipple. Red raised an eyebrow and circled his finger the covered nub again, it slowly hardened under the fabric and Blue’s body was shivering. 

But Blue didn’t snap at him or stopped the kiss, if anything, Blue’s kiss grew more desperate like he wanted more. His hands had reached behind Red’s ears and tugged a handful of his hair locks. Red grunted lightly at the mild pain, well, if Blue wanted to play that way.

Red’s hands roamed more, rolled Blue’s shirt over his chest and his fingers started to rub on both of Blue’s bare nipples. The shorter male squirmed, his breath ragged along their messy kisses but tried hard not to break it. It was interesting how Blue’s little nuds could go from soft to hard, it was easier for Red’s fingers to trace the shapes, pressed between his thumb and index finger and pulled them.

Blue’s back arched beautifully.

1-2

Red almost didn’t notice their kiss was broken, he was too intrigued with Blue’s sweet moans when he abused his sensitive nipples.

“Red…” Blue looked defeated, exhausted and uncomfortable. Red decided to stop, but his hands were kept in place by Blue’s handgrips. The next thing he knew, Blue rolled his hips against his crotch.

Something hard was touching him, Red was surprised at his own erection, at Blue’s tenting bulge. 

But Blue didn’t let him to progress, he propped himself up and kissed Red’s swollen lips. Blue’s hips pressed up, dry humping against Red through their pants, it got more painful as their erections grew. 

“Red.”

Blue called his name again, like a hazy dream. When Blue’s hands shot down to unzip Red’s pants, Red was taken back, shocked and leaned himself away. Blue looked dejected and ashamed, Red felt a bit guilty for making him felt that way. The brunet bit on his bottom lip and asked;

“You don’t want it?” Red shook his head and then shook his head again. He doesn’t know, his body obviously wanted it but his moral mind thought they shouldn’t. Whatever this is between them, it was a large gap in their relationship. Too much tumor to do something so intimate.

Blue thought the same, he knew this was wrong, so wrong. His anger with Red had never gone, it boiled inside his chest and made him push things around to spite Red. Like this kissing game, he felt the joy to watch Red flustered and got clumsy through the whole thing. And in return, the skinship felt good, Blue was a selfish man and he wanted more.

“... This doesn’t have to mean anything.” Red’s eyes lifted, he had to avoid looking at Blue’s alluring bare chest to level with Blue’s eyes, confusion in his gaze. 

“ Yea, like, a one-nightstand.” Red knitted his eyebrows even more at the urban term, Blue rolled his eyes. “I mean, you have needs, I have needs, we can just do it and nothing has to change between us.”

That sounded like a terrible deal, but perhaps it’s what suited them the most right now. Blue could still be angry at Red. Red could still keep Blue out of his world. And they could still not be friends, rivals, or whatever that they shouldn’t be.

While Red was pondering over it, Blue half sat himself up and pulled his shirt over his head. His pants soon joined the floor with the wrinkled shirt, left Blue in his boxers fitting against his long slim legs. His hips lines ran down, hidden under the fabric and connected to the grown bulge was yet subdued, Blue sighed softly as his bare chest heaved. Red couldn’t help his eyes raking over Blue’s body, drown in every change after 10 years that he could remember. The little scars that Blue got from playing rough when he was a kid had faded.

“Stop staring already.” Blue said almost bashful and threw his arms up to pull Red down for a kiss. Red followed suit, unconsciously more forceful. He felt his cap fall off when Blue yanked his hair again but he didn’t mind. He pinned Blue against the bed, sucked on those pink lips and down to Blue’s jawline. Blue let out a pleasant sigh when Red kissed the crook of his neck so Red thought he must have done it right. He trailed down further, mapped kisses on Blue’s bare skin. The sweet scent grew thicker and thicker.

The heat made him felt stuffy and painful, Red had to lean away to pull off his own shirt, then the jeans soon had to go as he couldn’t deny his own erection. Blue had watched him the whole time with his half-lidded eyes, Red couldn’t tell what that look meant. He wasn’t good with reading people, Blue was.

Because Blue knew what to do next, his hand reached down and grabbed on Red’s clothed dick tight but still loose enough to stroke around it. Red let out a hiss in pleasure, his head bowed down against Blue’s collar while Blue worked for his hand on Red’s dick. They could hear each other’s hot panting breaths and the racing heartbeats, Blue rubbed his thumb over the covered tip and Red could feel the precum had soaked through his boxers. 

Red grunted when Blue’s hand first slipped inside his pants and pulled his cock out, the cold air hitting but Blue soon wrapped his hand around the length and warmed it right up. Red continued his kissing down to Blue’s chest, when his lips brushed over the male’s nipple, Blue hitched his breath. On cue, Red took the sensitive nud into his mouth, sucked it and Blue spasmed against him with a whimper. 

His hand grip tightened real good, Red shot a glance down and found out that Blue had been stroking himself while giving Red the handjob. Blue’s boxers had been slipped down to his mid-thighs and his trembling legs parted out, digging heels against the mattress. 

Red’s cock twitching at the erotic sight, the precum dripping from the tip down to Blue’s raising cock, oozed a small puddle on the male’s groin.

“Red-- fuck--” Blue moaned with his chin tilted up, his voice was husky and quiet from holding back. Red continued to abuse his chest with his mouth while his arms roamed down, ripped Blue’s boxer off his legs to give him more room to squeeze in between. Blue released his grip on their dicks and made a gentle push to stop Red from sucking his chest, drool trail connected between his lips and the little nipple when he pulled out. 

Blue panted against the pillow with his cheek lying down, his eyes glimmering with tear that Red didn’t notice before. Blue’s perfect skin seemed to glow with kiss marks that Red left, and he felt an odd satisfaction from that. Blue was bare nude and vulnerable with Red sat nestled between his legs, their dicks flopped against each other, dripping wet. Red had to hold himself back from bucking his hips to let Blue regain his breath. It didn’t take long as Blue was just as impatient, Red watched him put his own fingers into his mouth and wet them enough before brought them down to prep himself.

Truly though, Red was new with this whole thing about sex. He had avoided the society for so long, and sex education was limited at what happened when a mom and a dad got together. What Blue did was not about reproduction, it bore no meaning in a survival world, it was pure lust. 

The first finger went in and out a few times before the second joined, Blue’s face twisted with a deep blush as he tried to hide in the pillow. Red didn’t stop his staring, drained in the sight Blue stretching his little hole open with the third finger. With a little self-control left, as soon as Blue pulled his fingers out with a shaky breath, Red readied his cock to line up to the puckered hole.

“R-Red-- wait-ah--!” His tip went in and he saw Blue’s whole body tensed up, trembled. Red sucked in a breath and gripped his hands on Blue’s hips to keep him still, he thrust his cock in the warm flesh. Blue choked back a cry, it felt incredible.

How could someone acted so distant and cold to Red could be this warm? 

A roll from Blue’s hips snapped Red out his daze, his cock was slipped out a short moment then Blue slammed it back in, sent a wave of pleasure through his body. Red learned after Blue and started his own rhythm, pulling out and slamming back in. Their breaths ragged, sweats rolled down their jawline, hot and wet. 

Red found the gap bothered him, so he rolled his own hips out further and thrust back in as hard as he could down to the base. The muffled cry from Blue was beautiful, so Red did it again. His rival spasmed violently, his hands gripped tight on the Pikachu pattern mattress to the point it might rip, tear wet his handsome face.

“ Fuck--there! Haa--!” At a particular point when Red hit a certain spot inside Blue, made the brunette’s eyes went wide seeing stars and rolled back to his skull. Red started to abuse that sweet spot while worked his mouth on Blue’s chest again, Blue couldn’t form any words that make senses between his moans.

Everything about this was a sweet guilty pleasure, about fucking your childhood friend on your childhood bed. Red felt like he had dirtied an innocent memory, something pure was broken between them ten years ago, right now he was here to make sure it was all gone. The little snotty Blue ten years ago now was under him, moaned his name and begged him to fuck him harder like a bitch in heat. 

The quiet room now filled with the lewd sounds of flesh slapping against flesh, their dirty moaning, and sloppy wet kissing noises. Red couldn’t stop himself when Blue squeezed so tight on his dick, when Blue quietly screamed Red name under his breath as he cummed white. The thick smell of semen filled up, Red bit his lip and slammed a few more thrusts before cummed hard inside Blue. 

He thought he should pull it out, but the orgasm was intoxicated. And it was Blue’s game, who pulled out first, lose. He stayed still until the cum filled to the brim of Blue’s hole, he slowly pulled out, watched the white slick trail oozed out the mattress.

Shit! Red frantically looked for the tissue box to clean up before it stained more to the bed. Blue was too tired to care but he still watched the man by the corner of his eyes, his legs spread wide for Red to clean and amused at the man blushed up at the exposing sight.

Despite of the score, by the end of the game, it was Blue’s win.

They didn’t say anything while Blue putting back on his clothes, Red watched his back, a thought that he should have made those kiss marks more visible. When they were hidden from sight, it felt like nothing had happened between them. But that was the whole point of this sex.  Blue held back a yawn and slowly stood up, his legs wobbled slightly which made Red raised eyebrows. He seemed to walk a little different, and when he bent down to grab his bag on the floor, Red stared at his nice curvy ass.

“ Well then, don’t forget Alola flight is tomorrow morning.” Red nodded absentmindedly. Aside from his little wobble, Blue seemed fine, too casual, too normal. “Smell ya later, Red.”

Red watched Blue made a mock salute and left the room. Once the door was closed shut, Red flopped his back down the bed. Blue’s scent was still there, it turned Blue’s rude goodbye into a whole different meaning. The previous moments washed over Red’s mind like a playback video, and Red found his cheeks warm and wet. 

He rubbed his face, tear had stained his eyes.

\----

After Blue bid goodbye to Red’s mother, he found his walk turned into a sprint. He ran as far as he could until he couldn’t see Red’s house light anymore. Blue found himself heading toward nowhere in particular, not his Viridian apartment, not Daisy’s house, not his grandfather’s lab. 

There was nowhere to go.

When Blue finally found a halt for his meaningless run, he took a moment to catch his breaths and slumped his ass to the ground. No one was around to see his pathetic sight.

It was so cold.

Blue felt his eyes hot and welled with tear, he broke down, hunched his face and knees curled up to his chest. His body ached from the sex, anywhere Red kissed, it hurt. When Red thrusted inside Blue so rough and clumsy, Blue thought it would rip him apart, and yet he enjoyed the pain.

He was so stupid, so so stupid. 

Just a moment ago Blue was in Red’s arms, warm and satisfied. Now all that left was this sickening void feeling that could never be filled up. No one could fill it up but Red. The thought disgusted Blue, to think he had turned their relationship into something physical.

Not friend, not rival, just lust. 

Once it’s ended, it’s over.

But what else does Blue have left with Red if it wasn’t sex?

Ten years was a long time. Ten years was enough to kill someone’s existence. Ten years was what it needed to destroy someone’s self-worth.

For ten years, Blue had had nothing. And right now, Blue finally had something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Crosses my fingers
> 
> So I had this fic sitting in my files for months. I don't know if I want to continue it or what kind of direction I want to go with it, so I made it a Oneshot for now.I hope you enjoyed and please share me your thoughts!! 
> 
> P/s: Also man, I'm having a blast with Pokemon Master and big excited for Sword Shield sob


	2. Make up your mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had read you guys comments yess, I'm very thankful for all the supports I got and it took me too long to settle this one shot into a series. Apologize again that I have no beta reader this time either. No further ado, I hope you'll enjoy the read!

" Do you have any regrets?" 

Red almost missed the question Blue asked so quietly that night, they were lying side by side and catching their breath. The bed was too small so it wasn't exactly comfy for them to cramp shoulder against shoulder.

Red didn't reply right away, he thought everyone definitely has some regrets on their own, but he tried to not have any. Sure, he made bad decisions but they were the choices he had to take. 

He must have taken too long to think about it, Blue already got up from his bed. Leaving the shoulder touch empty.

Now that he thought about it, Blue might just ask if he regretted their hookup, not the life reflection thing….uhm.

* * *

He didn't get to see Blue right away the next day. Daisy explained that Blue had to go through some paperwork with Lance about the Viridian Gym. Red did not know Blue was the Viridian Gym Leader now. But Red was not much less busy, he got visitors. From the people who remembered him from his 10 years old journey, included Brock and other Gym Leaders.

It was so-so for a few but then he had to refuse meeting any more of them, the anxiety getting into him with the stress of catching the airplane that night. Good thing that people understood when his mother explained.

He wondered how Blue dealt with that, when he was a Gym Leader, he must have met hundreds of strangers. Unlike when you are on the journey, where you can prepare for the next encounter. Yet it doesn't seem to be any of Blue's concern. Red did feel a bit envious of that.

No, he was envious of Blue a lot.

Time passed by until the time he had to go, Red gave his mother a goodbye nod.

" Call home often, Red." She smiled at him so gently, but he felt as if she would cry any moment now. He nodded again, tried not to look away but he couldn't quite look at her in the eyes. When he was a kid, Blue would have given him a nagging nudge and Red would have to look up to his mother's kind eyes when she's talking. Now, Blue was not here, and even if he was, Red wasn't sure Blue would care about it anymore.

" Are you and Blue alright?" Red was quiet for a moment then nodded to his mother. " I see, look after each other, won't you?" Mom said.

Blue was alright when Red saw him off last night. Blatantly, the idea that Blue might have avoided him this morning because of what happened, did not occur in Red's mind at all.

He was just used to the fact that Blue never wanted to be around him. It was something he accepted a long time ago.

It was fair of course, Blue was much more in sync with everything else except Red. He can handle conversations, the customs at the airport, and the regulations smoothly. Red wouldn't be able to make it far past the gate by himself without being overwhelmed by the noise of people. Everyone at the airport was in rush, chatting noises, the luggage clacking by their feet. Red might have preferred to fly with his pokemons to Alola himself after all.

He kept his head low under the cap, the only eyes exchange was barely between him and Blue, then most of the time it was on the ground. Blue wore green with white lining sneakers, and Red kept his eyes on those ankles like it is the only thing that mattered. If those heels move, he moves.

There is too much anxiety for him to pay attention, but he did hear Blue talked a lot. None of those words were to pry Red to answer, however. Sometimes Blue talked with someone else, presumably the airport staff, sometimes Blue just talked to himself for anyone to hear (?). 

Red can't see why Blue stuck around him if it wasn't for duty and pity.

.

.

.

“ It wasn’t my first time here, I’ll be fine,” Blue replied to his phone, it was a call to Daisy to let her know they are going to board the plane soon. There was a lot of nagging, some concerns regarding Red. Yea, it is always about Red. But he assured them that Red had yet run off to any mountain and still beside him. For now.

He failed to mention that Red looked dejected that Pikachu was not allowed to board the plane with them. First, it is an Electric-type, secondly, they didn't buy the seat ticket for it. They could for the extra money, but Blue decided not to tell Red about it. Why would he?

"OW!!"

Pikachu must have had the feeling that Blue was hiding the fact, that's why it zapped him at that moment. He wasn’t very surprised, it hurts like hell though, Pikachu had never been fond of him personally. But Red’s eyes went wide and he tried to approach Blue to examine his wound. But Blue stepped away further, frowning.

“ Don’t come any closer, your rat was trying to kill me.” he didn’t say it with much malice. After all, Pikachu was doing what he thought best for his Trainer. But Red seemed to be pained and guilty with the way he pulled his cap down. He must really don’t want to part ways with Pikachu. After a long minute, he finally pulled a Pokeball out to ask Pikachu to come in.

Blue didn’t really understand what changed his mind, but Pikachu finally snapped inside the Pokéball so he sighed in relief. That was one less problem.

Which opened to a much bigger problem.

Red wouldn’t stop fidgeting, he seemed distressed even when people around him made the slightest sound. Because of the Pikachu holding up the incident, they barely made it in time to get on the plane, which was half good because they didn’t have to wait.

But Red got more anxious and pushed his way through quickly to corner himself against the window seat. Blue was a bit taken back with his attitude, but he was planning to take the side seat anyways so whatever.

“Oi, Red, you okay?” He grew concerned for the other man, seeing Red didn’t reply and just stared out the window, his hands uncurled and curled repeatedly.

This must be why Red didn’t want to get separated from Pikachu.

Blue felt a bit bad about it, maybe guilty for his pettiness. It wasn't exactly all his fault that Red had a strange obsession with the electric rat. But in a way, he understood that right now Red's only friend was Pikachu. 

Because Blue was not his friend anymore.

“Red…” Red seemed to stir a bit, hearing Blue’s lower voice this time. “ It is okay, just rest and takes a nap. It will be over when you wake up.”

Red didn’t say anything, didn’t look at Blue either. Blue hated that feeling that he got ignored, but he tried to swallow it down this time.

He asked the attendant to bring them some blankets and a cup of tea. While tea might keep him up, Red’s mother would drink tea often, Blue hoped it would be somewhat a comfort for Red.

The blanket was brought out first, she said the tea will be served later once the plane had taken off. Blue gave her a thank you with a smile that made the woman blushed. He wrapped the blanket around Red, the man flinched a bit but let the blanket embrace him.

When the plane was taking off, Red was terrified. His hands gripped on the arms of the chair tightly, his jaw tensed. Blue glanced over while finding the scene quite hilarious, in a moment, he thought; Maybe, just maybe, he can hold Red’s hand under the blanket so he would calm down better.

Well, nothing to lose is there. Kinda silly to be bothered about such a thing now.

Despite all the odds, he did it. Red was still tense, but with Blue’s holding hand, he squirmed a bit more loosely. When the plane was stable, he let out a sigh and looked out the window again. He seemed to be surprised when seeing everything was much tinier than when he flew on Charizard.

“What?” Blue felt Red’s hand tug and leaned over to look “ Oh. Yea, that is Kanto. So small, huh?”

Red nodded visibly, sparkling eyes out at the view. It was almost like he did not have a breakdown, to begin with. But Blue thinks he knows better now, Red just needed a distraction. He turned up the small LCD screen in front of him to kill time with a movie or two. Fifteen minutes in, the attendant brought a cup of tea over. Only when Blue leaned close to pull Red’s folding desk down so he could place the cup in front of him, Red turned to look.

Their faces were dangerously close and Blue could feel Red’s breath tickled his neck. He pulled back if it wasn't too quickly, “ Thought it might calm you down.” He meant the tea, Red nodded in silence and looked out the window again. But his hand left Blue’s and turned to hold the warm plastic cup instead.

Is it bad that Blue felt a bit empty because of that? Eh, weird little thoughts.

Still, Blue considered it a success, Red had calmed down. He slumped back against the chair and continued to watch the movie with subtitles. Drowsiness soon came however, he didn’t have a good sleep last night, it was dreamless and restless. Turning off the screen, Blue rolled the blanket up around the shoulder and let himself get some eyes rest.

The view outside the window became boring with endless clouds and the vast sea underneath, Red turned, wanted to poke Blue to ask if he knew where they were, but seeing the man was asleep, he abandoned the question. It looked uncomfortable to sleep with sunglasses on, Red tilted his head and slowly reached over to carefully lift it off Blue’s face.

Blue was still sleeping peacefully, his long eyelashes hid the eyebags underneath. He seemed more tired than how he let out. Red thought it was quite like Blue, always cared about his appealing and hid away whatever troubles he had. Even now, Red still didn’t quite get what Blue was thinking.

The man shifted slightly when Red tried to hook the sunglasses into Blue's collar. Red thought he would be awake, but Blue only gave him a slim faded look before falling back to sleep. His body tilted and slumped against Red’s shoulder. Red fidgeted at the discomfort of skin contact but didn’t want to wake Blue up. 

Pikachu wasn’t here, Pikachu wasn’t there when Red touched Blue’s body last night either. That awareness made Red turned gaze to look at Blue again, it was not unfamiliar. He should be okay, he touched Blue before. He knew how their skinship felt like, he could get used to this.

Red tried to adjust himself, it didn’t help the unpleasant feeling. He refrained himself from pushing Blue away, he was struggling to remember how he did it last night. There was a rush of emotions, Blue touched him first and wouldn’t let him react before Blue changed the mood again. It was weird, overwhelming if it wasn’t for the competitiveness that distracted him.

Red looked down at where Blue's hand should be under the blanket. He cautiously felt the wrist then slowly slipped his fingers into Blue's knuckles.

Red remembered when they were kids, Blue would hold his hand to drag him somewhere to play, Red would reject and batted his hand away. Blue wouldn’t understand why, but he would turn it into some sort of game. _ If you can’t hold on to me for more than one minute, you lose! _And Red disliked losing, played right into Blue’s wicked game.

But there was one time that Blue didn’t announce any game, Red snatched his hand away in instinct when Blue suddenly reached for it. Blue looked different then, his face was pained and Red couldn’t understand why he only knew that expression gave him a sad feeling ... A few days later, Blue declared they were rivals.

Red did think if he let Blue hold his hand then, maybe things will turn out different. But that was just wishful thinking, he didn’t have any proof. Maybe that's why he was more relented about holding hands. It wasn’t easy, he didn’t think Blue knew it wasn’t easy when Blue held his hand during the taking off. It was distracting, it was hard, but it helped him from thinking of the plane loud noise. He could get used to it. Blue’s hand was very warm.

Right now Blue’s head rested against the crook of Red’s collar, he could hear Blue breathing softly. Just by focusing on that, Red started to draw out the noises of his surroundings, he didn’t notice the other passenger snored quite loudly, or the kid couldn’t stay still to sleep. There was only Blue, with his quiet breathing and his soft cheek pressed against Red’s shoulder. Blue looked so much more peaceful than when he was awake. 

Red wished he could do something for Blue’s eye bags though, they look pretty bad. Must be why Blue wore sunglasses all the time, did he not sleep well last night? But last night Blue was with Red, he seemed fine. 

Perhaps.

Red just didn’t notice it because of their reunited agenda. A lot of agendas. 

Blue did mention he just got back from an overseas trip from Kalos, and Prof. Oak had put him into this Alola job as soon as he arrived. Why did he do that? Even Red got time to spend with his mother first before Prof.Oak asked him to visit the lab, there was no pressure, Prof.Oak told him. Why did Blue have to push himself?

Red couldn’t find the answer right now as he watched Blue sleeping. Some of his hair fell covering the face, Red slowly raised a hand and tugged it away behind Blue’s ear. He could see the faint piercing hole on his earlobe. 

His fingertips lingered on the soft skin and trailed down to Blue’s cheek, his refined jawline, then his lips. Blue must have applied a balm layer, it looked soft and slightly glistening. Maybe that was the sweetness Red tasted from last night.

Blue’s eyes were opened wide and staring at him.

Red blinked and was taken back, he didn’t realize his thumb had been rubbing on Blue’s bottom lip for a while. He also didn't realize his hand still holding Blue's hand.

“What... are you even doing?” Blue's voice was quiet.The lights were off, everyone around them was sleeping through the flight so he tried to keep it down. Red darted his eyes away like a child got caught stealing. Blue squinted his eyes slightly, only to quickly sit up as he realized he had been leaning against Red, his cheeks blushed under the dim light.

He cleared his throat and turned away, their hand slipped out when Blue fixed his posture. Red didn’t say anything before he poked Blue at the arm. Blue turned, he pointed at his own lips then gave a thumb up.

Blue stuttered “ Dude don’t praise other dude’s lips, Red.” 

Red made a slightly confused emotion and shrugged his shoulder. He turned away, rubbed his thumb and index finger together to feel the slippery texture of Blue’s lips balm residue.

Blue couldn’t help but be conscious of the whole lips thing, it is hard to go back to sleep at this point. He tried to ignore the other, but his eyes glanced over Red’s profile face sometimes. Red wasn’t the only remembered their kisses.

“Do you like my lips that much?” Why did he even ask that??? Blue didn’t know what else to say, to be honest, he should have changed the topic while he still could or go back to sleep for God's sake. Surprisingly, Red looked back to him and gave a deadpan nod. And now Blue unconsciously gnawed his bottom lip with an awkward “Ok.” Red didn’t stop staring. 

Then suddenly Blue rummaged his hand in his pocket and practically shoved something into Red's hand. He blinked and looked down at the small stick in his palm, Strawberry flavor, must be sweet.

He uncapped it and gave it a lick.

"???!!" Blue instinctively pushed Red's face away before his tongue touched the wax, or did it touch already? " W-What are you doing?? Don't you know what lip balm is??"

Red stared, squinted his eyes slightly then gave a shoulder shrug.

Blue squinted back, a moment to remember that Red had been living a life of Arceus knows what away from the society. At the least, Red never cared about his appearance that much. He heaved a sigh. "Hold still."

He gently cupped Red's chin, tilted his face up a little and didn't notice how Red stared at him eyes wide. Blue carefully traced the lip balm onto Red's lips, making sure to coat every nook and crack on those dry lips. " You should have taken care of your skin better, Red. Cracking skin hurts like hell-- hey, don't lick it!"

Red made a face, clearly was not used to having moisturizer on his mouth. It felt uncomfortable. " It will be absorbed eventually, you won't feel it after a while." Blue was about to apply it on himself as well but realized it just had been on Red's lips. His face went pink and quickly capped the lipstick and put it away.

Yea, not like they didn't have sex or worse.

Damn, Blue felt like an idiot. 

" Go to sleep! We are still hours away from Alola." Blue grunted and turned away, wrapped himself in the blanket one more, ignoring how Red was still confused with the whole ordeal. Red eventually resigned and shrugged to himself, he leaned back against the seat to find a comfortable position to sleep.

Pressing his lips together, it does smell like strawberries.

.

.

.

“ And this will be where you two stay in! I had prepared a whole vacation house for you to rent out, quite spacious for two people, don't ya think?" The man who guided them from the airport laughed warmly. Red still can't get used to the fact that Samson carried the exact same face with Prof. Oak in Kanto, with long hair and tanned skin. He did look like a funnier version of Samuel Oak.

Meanwhile, Blue was absolutely floored. The guy would blame his headache from sleeping too much on the plane, but as he said and Red quoted " This place is worse than Kanto's summer." High chance Blue had gotten burnt out and decided to just smile politely to whatever Samson said.

" What will happen if we want to live separately?"

Blue asked with a forced smile, to which Samson laughed, " It's gonna be hard to find another house like this, you can stay in the motel if you want. It will be far from the Battle Tree area and smaller, but the owner is very sweet and-" Samson rambled on more but Red had drowned out the sounds and moved into the house with his luggage. He found two bedrooms on the opposite side of each other, they have similar deco and included a private bathroom inside. Red just walked into one without much thought and settled his luggage down. 

\---

" Don't mind him, I think he is okay with the house," Blue commented offhandedly when he noticed Samson glanced back where Red went without a word.

" Oh? He didn't say anything ever since the airport, I was worried if he didn't want to be here." The older man chuckled in relief.

" He likes it here. Red always love to see new Pokémons, " Blue didn't try to reason, he just knew.

Samson gave him a sort of funny look, then he grinned and gave him a loud pat on the back, " Hey!! You got along with Red better than I thought, cousin! I heard from Samuel to watch you two out but it seemed like there was nothing to worry about!!"

Blue made a startled noise and rubbed his back, ow man. He became silent a bit before forcing an easy smile, " Gramps can be overprotective sometimes, we are all adults here." Even though deep inside he wondered if Gramps told his cousin twice removed that Blue would be the one caused troubles in the bunch. 

Would that be why Samson kept talking to him, to keep an eye on him instead of Red? 

It seemed like a silly question for Blue to doubt everyone's intent of approaching him. Sigh, he should have expected that his grandfather’s connection extended anywhere he went, yet those kinds of thoughts were still bothering him.

“ Loosen up, cousin! It’s Alola!” Samson gave him another slap and Blue swore he might just fall onto the ground if it was any harder. “ We are all families here! If you have any questions about Alola or Pokemons, I’m just a road away or phone me up!”

“ Yea, yea, thanks, Gramps. Smell you later.” 

Their eyes met in that pause moment and Blue blushed so hard that Samson’s laughter roared the whole house.

\---

After releasing Pikachu and letting her have some time to adjust to the new environment, Red wandered out to the kitchen to find if there was any food stash for both of them. It seemed Samson had left while he was busy in his room, and Blue was sitting by the dining table, face down on the wooden surface with his arms wrapped around his head.

Was he sleeping?

The moment Red approached closer, Blue lifted his face up and frowned at Red for a second. " I am fine. Just jetlagged." He said as if he knew what the taller man was thinking.

"... And that man talked too much." Blue groaned with a hand ran through his hair. It was like a pot called a kettle black, Red couldn't help but chuckle at that. It made Blue stare at him like Red had grown three heads. What, is his smile looking that weird? 

Red only rolled his shoulder lightly and made a thumb over the kitchen.

" No, I don't really want anything….maybe some water, I am thirsty." 

Red nodded and went to get a cup of water, behind the counter, he heard Blue asked, " You are really okay with this setup, Red?"

Red looked over to the table side, seeing Blue was still watching him, expression unreadable. He gave a small nod.

" Huh." Blue simply said. There was no sign of him getting up to take the drink, so Red brought the cup over to the table, placed it in front of Blue. He looked up from between his arms, " You really don't mind? Us staying in the same house?"

Red blinked, shook his head. Was there a problem with them staying here together? Slowly, Blue raised up on his elbows and held the cup with a small "Thanks." 

Seeing that there was nothing else, Red turned back to the kitchen, then he felt a small tug on his shirt before he could step away.

" Remember the game we played that night before we left Kanto?" The question came suddenly, it caught Red off guard with his eyes widened at the other. “ Well,”

“ If you feel like doing it again, you can come by my room anytime.”

And Blue let his shirt go, back to drinking the cup of water, his expression neutral. Red didn’t realize his breath stopped for a second and slowly stepped away, his heartbeat rung loudly against his chest. 

How easy it was for Blue’s words to rile up something from him, it’s always like that when they were kids. Blue would always say things so naturally and it would often mean something for Red. Maybe ten years long didn’t change them as much as they thought. Even so, Red always tried to not think too much about things, he rather stayed in the present.

Red distracted himself by absentmindedly opening the cabinets, clean dishes and bowls were stacked neatly. Some cereal boxes, bread, and the fridge had a carton of milk and eggs. They will have to shop for groceries for themselves later though.

Blue was oddly quiet the whole time, some rustling noises from his clothes as he shifted in his chair. Phone displaying in front of him while he looked through emails and typed replies to some, he didn’t want to phone anyone up because he was tired. He did phone Daisy when he boarded the plane at Alola, and Samson to pick them up, but that’s about it. 

So he shouldn’t be too startled when the phone rang up with the name of Professor Oak on display, Blue groaned and took a sip of water before picking up the call. “ Yes, gramps?”

[“ I heard you had arrived Alola, why didn’t you call?”]

“ Did Uncle Samson just call you? He just left, I was about to unpack my luggage.” 

[“ I see, how is Alola? How is Red?”]

Blue tapped his finger along the clear glass cup, it was over half empty. “ It’s hot as hell here. Do you want me to hand him the phone?”

[“ He must be tired from the flight, let him rest.”] Hey there is someone just as tired right here, Blue thought while shooting a look over to Red, seeing the man was a mouthful of cereal and milk. [“ It is his first time on a flight...Are you laughing, Blue?"]

" Huh? What?" Blue blinked, wow when did he have a stupid grin on his face. " No, of course, no! I was just sighing. You know, tired from a long flight."

[" Right. I should leave you to rest but just some quick update,"] Blue would sigh for real now if he could, he replied 'yes' half-heartedly and got up, went to wash the cup as a distraction to whatever his grandfather started rambling on about. Red looked up when Blue approached the sink, he was eating by the counter. What is he, some kind of caveman?

Blue washed the cup with one hand and tucked it on the dry shelf, " Yes, I am still listening." He already stopped listening to the phone conversation, turning the focus on Red's face instead. Red blinked when Blue tapped the side of his cheek to him, didn't really get it. Blue raised eyebrows and leaned over, ran a thumb on Red's messy cheek to wipe away the milk. 

Soft.

Red didn't pull away or flinch, he stared at Blue under his cap's visor and slowly nodded a thank you. How mean. At least try to act embarrassed, why don't you?

Maybe his curiosity got ahead of him, maybe he just wanted to break Red's immoveable attitude, maybe he was just that bored. Blue gently flicked a finger under the red cap's visor. Before Red could react, he had lifted it away from Red's face. It took him by surprise with a healthy blush was apparent on Red's cheeks, his brown eyes averted away in instinct then they came back to lock gaze with Blue again. It made one wonder what kind of things or images that Red had been thinking this whole time, and Blue ever dared to guess.

" … Hey Gramps, I will have to call you back."

There were some confused noises coming from the other side of the line when Blue hung up the call. He sighed, ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his eyes. This is driving him crazy. A lot of muddled thoughts, his physical being was tired as hell, that must be why. There was no way he was flustered because of Red's expression. That's just so damn dumb.

He blinked slightly when Red tried to catch his attention with a hand wave, the cereal bowl was empty. “... I’m fine, just sleepy.” He shoved the cap back onto Red’s head, well, he wasn’t really lying about that. Red only nodded once again.

Isn’t Red kinda too unaffected by everything? At least sweating a little in this hell? Hey, you, stop being so cool and collected every time.

“ Hey Red,” that 'you' looked up to Blue, “ You haven’t answered me yet.”

A confused look, Red shrugged his shoulder. Blue scoffed, “ I mean, do you still want to have sex with me?” 

The instant red blush lit on Red’s face was surprising and also priceless. Yea, this guy definitely had been thinking about it. Blue let out a laugh, he might not be that type of player to mess with virgins, but Red’s reaction was cute nonetheless. And, it made him feel a little better, to know there was more than an emotionless face. “ Well??”

Red didn’t supply any answers. Instead, he frowned really hard. Like he was sulking. It only made Blue laugh even harder.

“ Okay, okay, I was just teasing.” He said that but made a step toward Red, and Red unconsciously made a step backward. Seriously, he never saw anyone get worked up so much about this before. Knowing Red had been traveling, he would expect the man to get a relationship or two at least. Isn’t that what hormones do to you? “ Buuuuuttttt, yea, if you don’t like it, I won’t force you.”

There was almost a shake of the head from Red, what is that supposed to mean? “ What? You liked it then?” Blue scoffed half-jokingly, but then the silence immediately filled the room. 

Hey now. Don’t leave him hanging here.

“ Uh…… Red? Do you--” Wait, maybe he should really drop this topic. “ Actually, just yes or no. Do you want to have sex with me again?”

Very slow, came a shake and a nod. YOU CAN’T ANSWER BOTH YES AND NO!!!!!!!

“.... How about this,” Blue heaved a sigh and tugged a smirk, “ Let’s just do it again and then you can make up your mind.”

Red’s face went totally horrified at that.

Crap. Maybe he was having a bit too much fun with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had figured out the end game direction I wanna go with this fic Haha! I'm also trying to figure things out as I go, this chapter was rewritten so, so many times, and I just decided to push through it. 
> 
> Tbh, I had been struggling to decide whether to continue writing or not, creativity wise. But in the end, I just write things for myself mostly, it would make me happy to have people enjoy my writing. And if it was lacking, then that's fine too. I just want to enjoy my daydreaming. So I'm very thankful for every comment I had received! I hope to hear from you all again!
> 
> My twitter is mieudiary


End file.
